


Look Beyond the Face

by curlysupergirl



Series: Weight: An Obsession [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Okay. Everyone says it. But no one means it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Beyond the Face

Mt. Carmel High School

Monday 12:40 pm

 

 

“I’m okay,” said Adam, laughing off the worried questions of his friends.

 

Two words. They seemed to be all he was saying lately. _I’m okay._ Such a simple phrase. Everyone says it. But no one means it. So when Adam said, “I’m okay”, Neil knew he wasn’t. And so did Kris, Brad, Sauli, Longineu, Sasha, Brooke, Taylor, Terrance, and Monte. But only Tommy pestered Adam until he admitted what was wrong.

 

Adam had an eating disorder. Tommy saw he was slowly becoming skin and bones underneath all the black clothing. But Adam needed to know it; to acknowledge it. So he did. He said he knew what he was doing was not healthy, but that didn’t make it any easier to stop. Yes, he was fat. That didn’t mean he wasn’t anorexic. He was losing weight at an unhealthy pace. He had virtually stopped eating, save for some water and a few berries to keep him going every day. He didn’t eat with the same people every day so it was easier to convince each person that he had already eaten with another group. But Tommy noticed. Tommy always noticed Adam. Just like Adam always noticed Tommy.

 

Tommy and Adam were best friends. They had never dated, but they had fooled around with each other in the past, however that had stopped as soon as Adam had started dating Sauli. Adam wasn’t unfaithful like that. If he wanted to be with Tommy, he would break up with Sauli first. He would never go behind someone’s back, especially someone he loved. And as Adam cried his heart out on Tommy’s shoulder, and tried to explain why he had stopped eating and how he knew he needed to get better, he thought about how it was easier to talk to Tommy than Sauli, and if maybe he should start thinking about Tommy as boyfriend material. But Tommy didn’t push, didn’t judge. It was Adam’s choice and Tommy would be whatever Adam needed him to be. And right now, all Adam needed was a friend.

 

So Tommy held him, and murmured sweet nothings in his ear until the shuddering had stopped. When Adam was ready, they walked outside and Tommy took Adam’s keys and drove him home. He sat with him on Adam’s bed, rubbing Adam’s back and shoulders comfortingly until Adam drifted to sleep. Tomorrow they would start a new day and work on starting to get Adam back on track and eating a little. Tommy sat with Adam overnight, dozing lightly and waking Adam up in the morning with a small cup of water and a small serving of farina. Adam balked at the food as Tommy expected but after a little wearing down, Adam agreed to eat a spoon or two of farina and didn’t throw anything up. No, Adam was far from better but with a friend like Tommy, the journey was not going to be as hard as it could be.

**Look Beyond the Face**

 

When the sun is bright,

We still expect the night to come,

So when the skies are clear,

Why don’t we expect the rain?

 

When it’s cold outside,

We can expect to become numb,

So when our friends are smiling,

Why don’t we see the pain?

 

Do you ever try

To see past the façade?

Do you every try to

Look beyond the face?

 

Do you ever think,

_Something looks odd_

And pry behind the

Feigned composure and grace?

 

Did you ever think,

_They may be hurting inside_

_But are just too afraid_

_To let down the mask?_

Can you look beyond

The strong but translucent disguise

And with a little effort

Help whether or not they ask.


End file.
